


Ephemeral

by bxxlphie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Short, tbh idk what im writing hahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxxlphie/pseuds/bxxlphie
Summary: Remember Lilith? She was known as the angel who fell in love with a human and lead her brothers to start a war. Many demons and angels are unaware of this, though. But what if the story were to repeat again? Would this angel have the same fate?
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Why did he have to fall for a human? Among of all reasons, that one? What would everyone think? An angel so diligent and admirable, wrapped around the finger of a stupid human…  
Simeon sighed at the thought of it.  
No wonder the demon brothers had grown fond of MC in such a short time span. It was impossible not to. They were just so sweet, so uplifting.. anyone could actually mistake them for an angel.  
A smile appeared on his face, he really liked MC, but would ignore his feelings. He was not allowed to feel this way, specially towards a human.

“Simeon! What are you laughing at?” Luke asked while pouting. 

“Me? I’m not laughing, what are you talking about?”

“You are! Come on, stop laughing at nothing and hurry up! We have a meeting with Michael and we’re running late!” The younger angel grabbed his hand and started running towards the Council Room. 

Simeon tried his best, oh, he really tried, to focus on the meeting. But he couldn’t. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he get MC off his mind?

“Huh, I must’ve become insane or something…” he murmurred to himself. “Well, now we have to go to the Devildom. I hope I stop feeling so strange.”

As Simeon spoke to himself, Luke watched from affar. His friend seemed to be troubled, yet he knew Simeon wouldn’t tell him what’s wrong. 

“If only... if only everyone would stop treating my like a child, I would be able to help!”


	2. Chapter 2

The Devildom seemed to be obscurer than usual. It took some time for both angels to get used to the poor lightning, as opposed to the glorious splendour from the Celestial Realm.

“What happened here? The Devildom is never this dark! Is it?” Luke asked.

“I’m not sure. But I think not. It is also quite cold…” A voice added.

“MC!” Luke greeted with a huge smile as he ran to hug them. Even he had taken a liking to them, they were like their older sibling, just like Simeon. 

Simeon let out a giggle, causing both Luke and MC to stare at him. 

“What? It’s just cute seeing you and Luke get along”

“How couldn’t we? I’m sure MC is an angel in disguise!” 

“Yes, I’m sure about that.” 

_MC would probably go to the Celestial Realm, whereas I feel weaker everyday… Even then, we’ll be separated. Why is this happening to me? I really can’t understand. ;_

Those thoughts filled the Angel’s mind. And it made his heart ache. Now he could understand Lucifer better, their Father was unfair sometimes. How couldn’t he love someone? Perhaps he was envying demons a little bit. Even worse, for he was not supposed to commit any of the seven deadly sins.  
His chest was filled up with pain. He had to lean on a wall for supportl.

“Simeon, are you okay?” asked MC. How ironic, if they knew it was because of them he was feeling this way.” We were talking about how winter started in the Devildom, but you went silent. Is everything alright?”

He faked a smile. “Yes, MC. Everything’s alright, I was just daydreaming.”

“But Simeon, you’ve been acting weird lately!” Luke pointed out. 

“I have? My bad. I must be a little tired with all of what’s happening with the exchange program. My apologies.” 

“I can’t blame you. Dealing with demons is tiring.” MC added, while laughing. "Don't get me wrong though, and don't tell them I said that!"

“MC, if those filthy demons do something to you just tell us right away! I will protect you, and so will Simeon, right?”

“Yes, with my life.” he laughed, as if it were some sort of joke. But it wasn’t. If it were necessary, he would do anything to protect them, **even if he had to die for it.**

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work. I noticed there aren't many Simeon x reader fanfiction, and since he's one of my favourite characters, I decided to write this.  
> I hope you like it and feel free to send feedback! My twitter is also bxxlphie so you can hit me up there.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy your reading!


End file.
